A patient undergoing dialysis often suffers uncomfortable and debilitating side effects as nausea, vomiting, headaches, hypotension and the like. It is theorized that these side effects are caused by the disequilibrium or substantial difference between the osmolality level of the patient's blood and that of the dialysis solution during the dialysis procedure. The flow of blood through the dialyzer is changed markedly by removing osmotic particles and other substances. This kind of treatment causes a disequilibrium in the patient's body system precipitating the side effects noted above.